Running gags
Running gags are jokes on Community that have often been repeated and used consistently throughout the show's run. In the "Recurring Themes" section of the episode pages on this wiki, running gags that appeared in that particular episode are listed and separated into specific categories. Below is a brief description of what type of running gag each category represents along with a list of it's appearances: *'Attention students!': Dean Pelton and others making announcements over the P.A. system (see main article Public address system). *'Bag-ul': Britta mispronounces a word. *'Biggest laugh of the night!: Physical comedy. Someone, usually Pierce, does a pratfall or takes a hit. *'''Board certified tutor: Someone claims to have skills or abilities that they obviously do not have. Ex. Pierce pretends to have a number of vocations, usually related to Hawthorne Wipes. *'Bon Appetit!': A woman's sexuality is questioned, usually Pierce thinking that Britta is a lesbian. *'Britta'd': To make a (opposite of) tiny and (not so) understandable mistake. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': When something is repeated several times as a question, usually punctuated with the person saying it pointing at others. The name is a reference to Ben Stein's line from the movie "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". *'Butt stuff': Troy's fascination with butts. *'Changuage': Ben Chang using his last name in place of other words (see main article Changuage). *'Come sail away!': Troy unabashedly crying. *'Deanotation': Much like Changuage, except it's relevant only to Dean Pelton and concerns his use of the word "Dean". *'Disney face': A character using a sad face or tears to their advantage, usually Annie. *'Double entendre': Wordplay with suggestive connotations. *'E-vasive': Jeff distracts or fools the group in order to avoid or get away from them. *'Fan service': Any gratuitous eye candy done for sake of titillation and amusement. *'Fivehead': Jokes involving Jeff's high hairline. *'Gasp': Someone, usually Annie, will gasp loudly. Sometimes done sarcastically. *'Gay, he's so gay!': A man's sexuality is questioned, usually Pierce thinking Jeff is gay. *'I hate Glee!': Many jokes are made at the expense of this popular program. *'I'm Batman!': Abed takes on a different persona, sometimes one which Annie finds attractive (Don Draper, Han Solo). *'It's a mixer, it's a mixer!': Any time Abed acts robotically. *'It's a vase': Someone, usually Annie, does an unintentionally suggestive action. *'Like an evil genie': Someone, usually Dean Pelton, enters the scene on an unfortunate or ironic verbal cue. *'Mad or hungry?': Abed's difficulty with recognizing and reading faces. *'Man crush': Dean Pelton's man-crush on Jeff. *'My other half': Hints that Troy and Abed's relationship is not platonic. *'Nice outfit': Sartorial humor, usually Dean Pelton wearing ridiculous outfits (see main article Dean Pelton's outfits). *'NOOOOOO!': Someone screams, usually Annie. *'Pansexual imp': Dean Pelton's weird fetishes. *'PCness': A character, usually Dean Pelton, tries too hard to be politically correct. *'Raging against the machine': Britta goes off on one of her political rants. *'Rhyme time': Rhyming responses by the characters, example "Well, well, well, Harvey Keitel." *'Screw you guys': Somebody leaves or gets kicked out of the group. *'Sexy voice': Shirley goes from her sweet sounding voice to a more serious tone. *'Shut up, Leonard!': Leonard interjects an unwelcome remark into a conversation which causes someone to tell him to shut up followed by a cutting remark (see main article Shut up, Leonard!). *'Take that, inspector!': It is mentioned or shown that buildings or other accommodations on the Greendale campus are poorly planned, badly built, or are in bad shape. *'That's you': Someone either intentionally or accidentally does a bad impersonation of someone else. *'The Jim Belushi of...': When someone or something is referred to as second rate or inferior. *'Thrown together': When a character's actions causes people around him to throw things at him/her. *'Troy and Abed in the morning!': Troy and Abed's fake morning talk show. Also, the tune of how it is said, example "Troy and Abed's new apart-ment" (see main article Troy and Abed in the Morning!). *'Turning it into a snake': Britta sings and dances awkwardly. *'Uh-oh': Pierce keeps losing touch with reality. *'Whoops!': Somebody, usually Troy, catches themselves after saying too much. *'WWBJD': Short for "W'hat '''W'ould 'B'aby 'J'esus 'D'o?" Shirley moralizing to the group. *'''You're the worst!: Britta is called "the worst". *'Zzzzz': When Troy says "Pretend like you're asleep". Category:Community Category:Running gags Category:Recurring themes